


Iktsuarpok

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, PWP without Porn, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nuh-uh, Laf. You and I both know where this will go if we don’t stop now. I said a week, not half a week."</p><p>
Lafayette sighs dramatically, pulling away with an annoyed look on their face. “You know, I don’t see why you’re even doing this."
</p>
<p>
“Maybe it has something to do with how you and John decided it would be a genius idea to break into Burr’s back yard and go skinny dipping in his pool.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a: legallylucifer

“Laf, you comin’ out for breakfast? I made pancakes!” Hercules calls from what sounds like the kitchen.

“I’ll be right out, babe!” Lafayette shouts back, before turning to face the body mirror in front of them 

Lafayette swings their hips side to side in front of the mirror, carefully following the action. No matter how they move, the bright blue panties they have on hug them snugly, causing no irritation with odd movements. Good. Satisfies, they turn around quickly to check their ass in the mirror. If Hercules is going to try and punish them by denying them any sex, Lafayette is going to make it as hard as possible for him. Four days is enough. They are going to get some before the week is up. 

There’s a moment where Lafayette wonders if they should put on a shirt or not, but in the end, they decide that’d ruin the fun. If they get cold, they can easily go and grab a shirt of Hercules’ from a dresser. For now, they’re content with just putting on a bright red lipstick and calling it good. With a confident smile, they leave the room. 

When Lafayette enters the kitchen, Hercules quickly turns around from their position at the counter, a plate with two pancakes on it in hand. “I was just about to get you, babe. I didn’t want them to get co-,” he stops speaking as soon as he catches sight of Lafayette, his eyes widening a little while he takes in a deep breath. 

“Something wrong?” Lafayette asks innocently, looking at Hercules with wide eyes. 

“No, no, was just sayin’ the pancakes were getting cold,” Hercules says distractedly, eyes traveling across Lafayette’s body, lingering on their open abdomen and hips before travelling to stare at their lips. “Why don’t you sit down, hm?” 

Lafayette quirks their lips up before complying, moving their hips a little more than necessary while walking to a chair. 

“Mm, merci beaucoup, mon cheri,” they thank when Hercules stiffly places the plate in front of them. 

Hercules had quickly excused himself after giving Lafayette the food, saying he was going to shower and running off to their room. However, after two hours of not emerging, Lafayette is getting bored. Not even they take this long in a shower, and with their hair and getting themself off. Hercules has no reason to still be in the room, door closed, and, if Lafayette listens closely, no shower running. Now was Hercules avoiding them? How rude. But Lafayette can give him his time, whatever. 

It doesn’t take too long into the day before the AC kicks on. It’s the middle of summer, and even on the north eastern coast does it get hot. But with the little protection provided by nothing but a pair of panties on, Lafayette quickly gets a little cold. 

Not about to wait for Hercules, they quietly walk to the still closed door of their room. “Herc, I’m coming in,” is all the warning given before they twist the doorknob and enter the room. Of all the things they expect to find in there, it isn’t Hercules passed out on the bed, back up, face buried into a pillow. Lafayette’s pillow, unfortunately. That’s going to be cleaned after this because Hercules? He has a tendency to drool in his sleep. 

Careful to not wake the sleeping man, Lafayette gently opens the top drawer of Hercules’ dresser, and pull out a large, grey t-shirt sitting on top. No need to try and find anything special. After closing the drawer just as silently as they opened it, Lafayette quickly leaves the room, shirt in hand. 

They waste no time pulling the shirt over their head, the head opening trying its hardest to catch on their still loose hair. With a huff, Lafayette takes the hair tie on their wrist and puts their hair up. The shirt only fits a little large on Lafayette. It’s not like Hercules towers over them, but the man does have more muscle on him than Lafayette does, which does warrant for larger shirts. Lafayette is not one to complain about such things. Hercules had to quickly learn to live with Lafayette stealing his shirts with no warning before they even moved in together. 

The shirt is comfortable, solving most of the cold problem. Lafayette’s legs are still cold, but they won’t give in on that part. Hercules’ shirt isn’t large enough to cover the fact that they’re wearing neither boxers or briefs, but instead panties, and so they’re willing to endure a bit of cold air if it means Hercules potentially caving in. 

******************* 

When Hercules wakes up an hour later (how he slept for that long, Lafayette is not sure), he tiredly walks out of their room to find Lafayette splayed across the couch, TV turned on while they occasionally bring small handfuls of M & M’s to their mouth. Hercules is faced with the enticing image of Lafayette in his shirt, slightly too large, and a very noticeable bulge in fucking blue panties that really shouldn’t look that good on them. 

Hercules swallows dryly as he walks to the couch, and when he leans down to move Lafayette’s legs over to clear a spot for himself to sit, Lafayette shoots them an evil grin. “Did you have a good nap?” they all but purr, the dick, while moving their legs themselves. “I didn’t want to wake you up. Long night? Long morning? Are you feeling alright?” 

Hercules rolls his eyes at the fake concern dripping from their voice. “I’m not taking back what I said, Laf,” he murmurs tiredly, flopping down on the couch. As soon as Hercules is seated, Lafayette rests their legs on his lap. Hercules lets him, and turns to watch whatever it is Lafayette is watching on TV. It’s a movie, something in French Hercules has never seen before. He can follow a bit of it, though. While he’s not fluent in French, when you date Lafayette, you end up picking up on some of the language. 

“Is there a reason you’re not wearing any pants other than to try and prove a point?” Hercules asks after fifteen minutes of watching the movie. 

“I am not trying to prove a point, I just wanted to show off what I bought the other day,” Lafayette pouts. They both know that’s a lie, but Hercules lets it slide. 

Hercules wishes he knew how the movie ended, but about a half hour before the end came, he lost track of whatever the hell was happening. It was wild, he knows that, but because of that being so, he easily lost track of any understanding of the movie. Hercules intends to leave stand up to get a glass of water, but when he starts to move Lafayette’s legs off of his own, Lafayette smoothly moves into his lap, pushing their crotch dangerously close to his own. 

“Did you like it?” Lafayette breaths across Hercules’ lips. “The movie?” 

“What I understood of it, yes.” 

Hercules knows he should push Lafayette away when they lean in for a kiss, and he definitely shouldn’t be allowing them to lick kat his lips while slowly grinding down into their lap. But he does. When Lafayette pulls away, their eyes are dilated, and when Hercules quickly looks down, they’re half hard, much like Hercules himself is. 

The next time Lafayette leans in, Hercules stops them, pushing them away. “Nuh-uh, Laf. You and I both know where this will go if we don’t stop now. I said a week, not half a week,” he says firmly, giving Lafayette a serious look. “If you can’t even handle a week, maybe I should just extend the time period. Do you want that?” 

Lafayette sighs dramatically, pulling away with an annoyed look on their face. “You know, I don’t see why you’re even doing this,” they whine, pushing out the bottom lip in a pout. 

Really? “Maybe it has something to do with how you and John decided it would be a genius idea to break into Burr’s back yard and go skinny dipping in his pool.” 

Lafayette groans, turning their eyes to the side. “God, it’s not like you like Burr any more than we do. Why do you care so much?” they ask, crossing their arms over their chest. 

Oh, you know, maybe because Hercules and Alex had to do their best to keep Aaron from calling the police on them. “You know very well why, Lafayette. Knock it off. You’re twenty three years old and are acting like a goddamn sixteen year old. Just deal with it, okay? I think you can last three more days without having my dick up your ass.” 

“It’s harder than it sounds, Herc,” Lafayette tells him forlornly, crawling off of Hercules’ lap. “It really is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a: mordorisleft

Days dragged on and Hercules still refused to have sex with Lafayette. Despite Hercules claiming it would be easy, the man himself seem to be having almost as difficult a time as Lafayette was. They didn’t understand why he was determined to put them both through this misery, considering it was mutual.

They thought they had broken him one time; they had gotten so close they could practically taste his cock. Sitting in Hercules’ lap, grinding heavily like teenagers, Hercules hands _on_ them fucking finally, gripping their waist so tightly there was sure to be bruises, exchanging heated and sloppy kisses. It was so good. There was nothing particularly special about it, but after so long (yes, long in their eyes) it felt like bliss. 

Unfortunately, Lafayette had gotten too cocky, too excited and spooked him. They managed to get a few good rubs with their palm along Hercules’ length through his pajama pants. Desperate, rough, and good by the sounds Hercules was making. Everything was going smoothly until Hercules realized what was happening when Lafayette tried to get into his pants and pushed hard at Lafayette’s chest, Lafayette tumbling back onto the bed with a surprised oomf. 

“Fuck,” Hercules rasped and when Lafayette pushed themself up on their elbows, they could see his chest heaving to catch breath. 

“God dammit Laf, I said-” 

“I know what you said,” Lafayette snapped. “Fine, if you won’t touch me go sleep on the couch and save yourself the trouble.”

Lafayette moved around until they were under the covers on their side of the bed, and rolled so their back was facing Hercules. Hercules sighed, and reached forward.

“Baby you know it’s not like that-”

The second he touched their shoulder they pulled out of his grasp and turned to glare at him. Then, their hand emerged from the covers and they pointed firmly at the door.

“Out.”

Hercules gaped at them. “You- You can’t be serious.”

They rose a challenging brow. “Oh, I can’t? That is hilarious because I am.”

“Come on,” Hercules groaned and Lafayette scoffed.

“Couch. You’re banished there until you get over this stupidity.”

“Laf.”

“Non. No discussion. Now leave me to get myself off because _someone_ won’t do it for me.”

Lafayette felt a shock of immense joy at the whine Hercules let out. “Laf, you can’t just say stuff like that-”

“Too bad,” Lafayette shrugged and rolled onto their back, pushing the covers down. “Now get out.”

They didn’t even wait for Hercules to leave, pushing their pants down from where they were already riding dangerously low on their hips, and gripping their half hard cock in their hand. Hercules watched for a moment before groaning and making his way out of the room, pillow in hand.

A beautifully choked out sound stopped Hercules and he turned by the door for one last look. And what a sight it was, Lafayette spread out, fisting themself in the way they knew best, eyes fluttering as they looked at _him_ , pouty mouth hanging open.

“Evil,” Hercules managed, shaking his head.

A smirk played at Lafayette’s lips for a moment before they let out another soft moan. Hercules left before his resolve could break, closing the door behind him and grabbing his headphones on the way to the couch.

************** 

Two days later, one day left in The Great Banishment/Drought of May, found Lafayette still trying to _single handedly_ quench an unquenchable thirst, and Hercules still sleeping on the couch. The apartment was filled with UST and irritability, so much so that their friends decided it was best to avoid the apartment and it’s inhabitants until things went back to normal.

Lafayette was feeling decidedly down after the past couple of days. They knew Hercules started this to be playful in a way, but it was taking a weirdly strong toll on their usually healthy self esteem. They knew they were affecting him, they could see it sometimes for the man was weirdly good at hiding things when he wanted to, but the fact that they had been pulling out all the stops, and hadn’t _broken_ him stung. 

Left home alone to their own devices while Hercules was at work (read: hiding in his studio), instead of sending texts or photos they knew would go ignored, they jumped in the shower out of pure boredom. They had gotten a couple minutes into washing themself and just standing under the spray before they let their hand wander down to trail along their soft cock. It twitched a bit, but they found in their down state it was useless and sighed, moving on to washing off the rest of themself.

About 20 minutes had gone by, Lafayette taking a long drawn out shower, when they heard the door to the bathroom open. Their blood spiked, and they jumped. They barely had time to cover themself before they heard items hitting the ground, and someone came into view. That someone was Hercules. A very frustrated, determined, and _naked_ Hercules.

He was also very early from work. Suspiciously early.

Lafayette opened their mouth to question the situation, but Hercules stepped under the spray with them and had them pressed back against the wall of the shower, mouth thoroughly occupied with his own before they could so much as get out his name. 

He kissed them thoroughly, more thoroughly he had in almost a week, and Lafayette kissed him back with as much as they could, but he quickly had them weak kneed, light headed, and gripping at his shoulders for support. One of his hands went to their bare waist, and despite the heat of the shower pouring over them, Lafayette still shivered and whimpered between his lips. 

“S’il te plaît,” was all they could managed before Hercules was kissing them again. He brought his other hand up to cup the back of their hand, his thumb slowly caressing circles at the sensitive skin behind their ear as he kissed them breathless. 

Unfortunately, Hercules broke away, and though he didn’t move far, trailing down their neck, Lafayette with a deep burn pulsing in the center of their chest, they couldn’t help but mourn the absence. One of their hands slid up to grab his neck, scratching the base of his head with their nails. Hercules hummed against their collarbone and moved closer. 

“Fuck, Laf,” Hercules spoke for the first time since arriving and boy did he sound as absolutely fucking desperate as Lafayette felt. 

“You’ve been driving me nuts; I can’t keep my hands off you any longer.”

Lafayette let out a deep breath at the admission, warmth travelling through them. They broke him.

“Dieu,” they breathed when Hercules began to suck a mark into their skin. “What about your precious- ah- rules. One more day.”

Hercules growled and pulled back so he could look them in the eye. “Fuck the rules. I want you. I _need_ you. Laf, please.”

“Hercules, if you don’t touch me in the next five seconds I’m going to- _oh_ ,” Lafayette’s threat was never finished when Hercules’ hand was suddenly wrapped around their cock, now hard and burning with need.

Lafayette’s grip on his shoulder tightened as he wasted no time in stroking them, leaning back in to trail kisses anywhere he could reach. They would have giggled at the light touches and absurdity of their boyfriend as he placed kisses after kiss, mostly exaggerated, on them, if not for the blinding need coursing through their veins, and the pinpoint of his hand finally, _finally_ , on their cock. 

Hercules placed his other hand on the wall so he could lean in, and he placed a final kiss on the corner of their mouth as their breathing became laboured again. 

“I love you so much, you know that right?”

And apparently no matter how many times Hercules continued to tell them that, like it was the most simple fact in the world, Lafayette’s heart would never fail to attempt to break out of their chest like it was Fort Knox. 

“Je t’aime,” was all they could manage before pleasure spiked through them, white hot, and they were gasping. Constructing sentences flew out of their mind, particularly in English as they raced toward their end at an increased rate.

“Come on Laf,” Hercules urged, leaning in so close his lips brushed theirs as he spoke. 

They whimpered, and made eye contact with their boyfriend. “Kiss me,” they requested.

Hercules’ lips were almost immediately on theirs and he continued to kiss them as he pumped them to completion. Although normally Hercules loved to hear every delicious sound that fell from Lafayette’s lips, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from them just yet as he pumped them through what would have been a loud and was still a messy climax. 

Lafayette began to slide down the wall, feeling their knees officially turning to jelly but Hercules caught them around the waist, pinning them to the wall as they floated out of their body. They were glad Hercules wasn’t trying to speak to them because they were sure they wouldn’t be able to get their tongue to work quite yet, allowing Hercules to take full reigns of their kiss.

When Lafayette shivered and pushed lightly at his shoulders, Hercules finally removed his hand at the silent request, but continued to kiss them, more languid than before. He placed his now free hand on the other side of their head against the wall so he could really lean into them, and the pair got lost in each other for another couple of minutes.

Lafayette eventually brought one of their hands down, trailing it over Hercules’ beautiful and wet chest, to brush along the outsides of his hips. They could practically feel the heat rolling off his cock in waves, and grinned into his mouth when he groaned in frustration. 

“Laf,” he broke away, resting their foreheads together as he caught his breath. “Please.”

“Say that again,” Lafayette’s breath caught.

Hercules pulled back so he could look at them properly, lust evident in his features. He looked needy, thoroughly debauched, absolutely smitten; he was beautiful and Lafayette wanted to mark every inch of him. 

“Please Lafayatte, please touch me.”

It was like music to Lafayette’s deprived ears. They practically let out an audible moan and finally grasped their boyfriend’s cock. He grunted in approval and Lafayette smirked. 

“Only because you beg so sweetly mon coeur.”

It didn’t take long. Not after how long it had been, not after making Lafayette come apart so thoroughly under him just moments ago. Lafayette would have been disappointed with how fast Hercules came under their touch if they weren’t feeling just a little bit smug and excited for what was to come next because when Hercules surged forward halfway through his orgasm, and kissed them with a new fire, they knew that they had much more in store.

It almost made them think the drought had been worth it. Almost.


End file.
